Naruto: Prelude to Light
by AndroidHunter017
Summary: Summary inside. Pairings Inside. AU


Android_:*Walks into a dark room with a puzzled look on my face before smiling as a spotlight shines down on me as well as a microphone slowly descends into my hands*_ Hello everyone. I'm AndroidHunter017 and this is my first fanfiction (Ignoring the fact that I wrote two chapters for Naruto: Legend of Team Zero and one chapter for Reaper's Blood) and I hope you guys have fun reading it.

* * *

_Summary: After a successful attack from an already beaten Mizuki, Naruto lies face down in the ground, fatally wounded from a kunai to the heart. In a desperate act of revenge and to save Naruto's life, Iruka decides to reveal a power that hasn't been seen in twelve years but the move costs him his life but it not only gave Naruto his life back, it gave Naruto Iruka's unknown power. Will Iruka's unknown power that now resides in Naruto be a blessing in disguise or a curse waiting to happen? Semi-Strong Naruto, Light! Naruto, Dark! Naruto, Smart! Naruto and Semi-Cold! Naruto_

* * *

Pairings:

Naruto/Hinata/Ino

Gaara/Sakura

Neji/Tayuya (Will explain later)

Rock Lee/Tenten

Shikamaru/Temari

* * *

*Legend*

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_"Lloyd Talking"_

_'Lloyd thinking'_

**"Kyūbi Talking"**

_**~Kyūbi thinking~**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I will Never own Naruto. Are you satisfied by crushing my dreams?

_*Note*_

_Please turn off cell phones and cameras during the fanfiction and don't forget to check out the snacks at the concession stand. I recommend the cotton candy. Oh! And don't forget the soda and popcorn. And why not enjoy some nachos as well? I mean you guys might be here for a little while so I want too make your stay welco- *Manager comes in the room and an argument breaks out. Sounds of fighting and yelling are heard for a solid ten minutes before the manager's voice says* just enjoy the show._

* * *

_**Naruto: Prelude to Light**_

_**Chapter One: Crossroads**_

"I think I overdid it a little" Naruto said as he scratched the back off his head in embarrassment. Moments ago, He had beaten the traitorous scum known as Mizuki by showing off his new but dangerous move, the Shadow clone technique. Mizuki stood no chance. Iruka simply smiled at the young boy, no. The young man In front of him in with pride in his loving chocolate brown eyes.

Naruto was always seen as the troublemaker, the prankster, the demon boy but what Naruto has shown him tonight contradicted everything he had used to think about the boy. Naruto showed that despite everything he had gone through in his life in this village, he was willing to do anything and everything to not only to protect the village, but to protect each and everyone one inside of it as well. "Naruto" Iruka spoke, catching Naruto's attention.

"Close your eyes for a moment."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion but did as he was told and closed his eyes and before long, he felt something warn and a little fuzzy being tied around his forehead. "Now, open your eyes" He heard Iruka say to him. Naruto nodded softly and opened his eyes to see his scarred sensei smiling at him without his hiate-ite.

Naruto stared at him for a few seconds before touching that warm and fuzzy thing on his forehead but instead of touching that, his fingertips felt metal underneath them. That was when Naruto realized what Iruka put on his forehead and felt hot tears falling from his face.

Iruka patted Naruto on top of his head and with a proud tone in his voice, Iruka shouted "Uzumaki Naruto of Kohona, you are now an official shinobi of Kohonagakure no Sato!" Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer and hugged the wounded Chūnin with all of his might, nearly knocking the happy chūnin unconscious but Iruka knew that it was worth it in the end but little did he know, his shout had awaken the traitor that was lying a few feet away from them, with a kunai still In his right hand from trying to fight off the multi man melee that was Uzumaki Naruto.

'They think this is over?' Mizuki thought with a sneer as he gripped the steel tightly in his hands, as he heard his two enemies laughing and hugging, forgetting he was there entirely. 'Well they are wrong, severely wrong.' Mizuki thought once again while closing his eyes, feigning unconsciousness. He had a plan and he knew that this would succeed or it will be his death. All he needed was to wait for the right moment and then everything else will fall into place.

Feeling that this was enough bonding at the moment, Iruka told Naruto that they should get to the hospital so he could get stitched up before he bled to death in a joking tone of course.

Naruto nodded and kneeled next to his sensei/Father Figure and helped the wounded man onto his feet and with a smile of appreciation, the two began to walk (or in Iruka's case, limped) off towards the direction of the village, never noticing Mizuki's form rising from the ground behind them.

Mizuki smirked evilly and slowly aimed the kunai at Iruka's direction. He knew that he couldn't repay Naruto for that beating he gave him earlier if Iruka was still around so with a dark chuckle, He said "Goodbye, Iruka" Before throwing the kunai with all of his strength

Naruto heard something coming his way and turned his head to see the kunai heading towards his sensei. Thinking quickly, Naruto pushed Iruka out of the way, startling the chūnin greatly and felt the cold steel of the kunai hit him in the chest, right in his heart.

Iruka's eyes widened in horror as he watched Naruto's body fly backwards from the kunai's impact before he slammed into a tree and plummeted to the ground, face first. "No…NARUTO!" Iruka yelled as he ran to his student's aid, his fear for Naruto growing with each step he took to the wounded Uzumaki.

When Iruka got to his student, he slid on his knees and turned the blond haired boy around to see if he was still breathing but to his everlasting horror, he realized that Naruto was not only not breathing, his skin had paled and his bright blue eyes were completely gone, only the white of his eyeballs remained.

There was no mistake about it, Uzumaki Naruto was gone.

Iruka cradled that dead boy in his arms with tears flowing freely from his face as memories of their countless trips to Ichikaru's ramen shop, the chasing, the yelling, the laughing, the pranks, the revelations, the tears but most of all, the smiles they shared with each other. Iruka always knew that their relationship wasn't as student and teacher or friends, their relationship was something akin to what a father and son had and realizing this now made Iruka cry even more.

No longer would he see Naruto's eyes sparkle with mischief when he thought of a prank. No longer would he see his face light up when he thought of Ichikaru's, no longer would he see Naruto's smile. Iruka then took the kunai that had dealt the fatal blow out of Naruto's chest and felt his eyes widen in shock. This Kunai was obsidian in color and had a silver kanji that spelled out Mizuki's name on it 'This Kunai….'

Iruka then felt bile rise up in his throat. He had given this kunai to Mizuki on his birthday a few years back before they began to teach the academy together and it made him completely sick to his stomach to know that not only did he kill Naruto, but he killed Naruto with a gift that Iruka had given them out of as a token of their friendship.

Mizuki watched in glee as Iruka sat the dead shinobi on the ground and slowly stand up from off the ground, gripping the obsidian kunai in his hand. "Now don't feel so bad Iruka-kun" Mizuki said mockingly as he put his hands on his hips and smiled crazily. "It was only in good business" Mizuki's crazed smile suddenly faltered when he noticed that Iruka had a sky blue outline around his body and it was…glowing?

Mizuki didn't remember Iruka doing anything like this when they were friends. But that wasn't the end. He then had the pleasure to watch Iruka's hair changed colors from its normal, tamed brown to wild silver, forcing the pony tail holder that held his hair in a ponytail snapped, letting his hair fall over his shoulders as well as over his eyes, blocking Mizuki from seeing them.

Mizuki then felt a ton of pale blue energy burst from the chūnin's body and around the area, knocking the traitorous shinobi on his ass. "What is he?" Mizuki asked himself in fear as two medium sized pale blue wings made of pure energy appeared hovering slightly over Iruka's shoulder blades.

Without a word spoken, Iruka held out his right hand and Mizuki watched in horror as small wisps of this pale blue energy slowly went towards his extended palm until the shape of a katana formed out of the energy and slowly, Mizuki could see the blue energy shoot out from the katana like shards of glass until only a katana with navy blue steel appeared with two light blue streaks going down the blade to its black hilt where the light blue streaks changed into white streaks. Iruka grabbed the hilt of the katana and very slowly opened his eyes and while Mizuki expected to see his normal, warm, compassionate brown eyes, he got a severe shock when he saw these cold, vicious, deadly platinum blue eyes instead.

"What are you?" Mizuki screamed out in a rage as he stood up off of the ground, grabbing his kunai, his shuriken and anything that was in his reach and began to throw them mercilessly at the still man but what he didn't expect was for every single thing he threw at Iruka to bounce off of him like rubber bands. Iruka narrowed his eyes and muttered something that will stay with Mizuki for the rest of his life….If he wasn't sure he would live after tonight that is.

"I'm your eternal Nightmare"

A bead of sweat poured down Mizuki's face as he looked at Iruka's new form. Iruka had never shown this to him or to Tsubaki during their time together as Team 13 and to see it now made Mizuki think that this Iruka was a trick. Just some nobody with a special bloodline that replaced his long time friend and he voice this.

"This is a trick! You are not the Real Iruka!" Mizuki shouted with a crazed look in his eyes as he darted towards the now emotionless chūnin. "And I'm going to prove It! Even if-" Before Mizuki even had a chance to finish his sentence, He suddenly felt a small gust of wind go right through his body as he slide to a stop. Iruka turned around and looked solely at his former best friend's back and watched with his cold platinum blue eyes as Mizuki's torso slowly slide off his waist and as his torso fell to the ground, Iruka could make out Mizuki saying "Iru...ka" before exploding in a brillaint flash of light.

_"That's the quickest I've ever seen you kill someone"_ A calm voice suddenly rang out from Iruka's left side. Iruka, Not even bothering to answer the voice , he instead turned back to look at his fallen student. He could feel that the power of the Kyūbi was still working inside of the dead boy's body and that's when he realized it. If the Kyūbi was still alive, then maybe Naruto...Iruka flew to Naruto's side and placed his head to his student's chest and it was very faint but he could hear a heart beat.

Naruto was still alive! But barely...Iruka knew that something needed to be done but what? What does he need to do before his loses his student forever? "Wait...That's it" Before Iruka could speak his idea, the voice returned returned and with a worried tone, it said I hope you're not going to use That are you?" Iruka nodded as he kneeled in front of his student's body and took his katana and cut his hands, letting the blood fall on his students chest.

"I have no choice Lloyd. He will die before we even get him to the hospital. It needs to be done." He said softly as he placed both of his hands on the chest of his student and took a deep breath. _"You'll die..You know that"_ The voice said in a dark tone as Iruka gave a sad smile at his student's face and said "That's a risk I'm willing to take."

And without any more words, Iruka's loud scream Echoed through the forest as his entire body was encased in light, every orfice in Iruka's body was pouring out huge amounts of pale blue chakra and with a loud scream, huge ethereal white Dragon flew from all of the light that Iruka's body had poured out and soared in the sky for a few moments before slamming itself into Naruto's still form until all was quiet.

Then Naruto body began to convulse for an agonizing three minutes before pale blue light shot out from his mouth and his eyes. Iruka watched tiredly as Naruto began to float over the ground as the light grew brighter and brighter until he was high up in the air and light had enveloped the entire forest.

After a few seconds of being blinded by the intense light, The light imploded back into Naruto and with that, Naruto floated back to the ground until he was right back in the spot he had been laying in. _"It's done"_ The voice said as Iruka watched as Naruto's first breath escaped his lips. Iruka gave his now sleeping student a soft smile, feeling quite happy that his "son" had survived through this night.

Iruka could feel all of the power that he had before was all but gone now and he chuckled softly as he felt his lifeforce dwindling down as well. Iruka knew that this technique could kill him. even Lloyd told him moments before he did it that it would kill him but seeing Naruto breathing and knowing that the boy would live was all worth it to him. Iruka stayed kneeling in front of Naruto's sleeping body, just to look at him one more time before he would die but the longer he sat there, the more his breathing became shallow, the more tired he felt and the more weaker he got.

Finally, Iruka weakly turned his head to the left and saw man with long silver hair, platinum blue eyes, a black vest with silver patterns on it, black pants and a pair of black boots sitting beside him with a sad smirk planted on his face. "I want you to do something for me Lloyd, When Naruto wakes up and I'm...gone, I want you to tell him everything and...Try to...Watch after...him" Lloyd, refusing to deny Iruka his last wish, nodded softly in agreement. _"Iruka..I want you to know something. At first, I hated the fact that I passed down my powers to someone like you but now, after watching you grow, watching the heartache, the betrayals, the words spoken, the things that you have done in this life...I am proud to say...That I am glad that I gave you this power"_ Iruka gave the ethereal man a soft smile before closing his eyes softly but in his final moments, he heard Lloyd say,

_"Goodbye...Umino Iruka."_

* * *

Android: Well gang, that's the first chapter to this hopefully great fic. don't forget to review and see you guys later!


End file.
